


Glass Shards

by JocastaSilver



Series: Fractured Glass Verse [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, Divine Leliana, Epistolary, Exalted Council, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: Malika Cadash juggles her romantic relationship, running the Inquisition, and the increasing pain in her arm as the date of the Exalted Council draws near.





	Glass Shards

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final piece of the Shattered Glass series. Up next is the long awaited chapter of Shadows of the Force.

“I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I-  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.”  
\- “The Road Not Taken”, Robert Frost  
Correspondence between Varric Tethras and Malika Cadash  
Dear Dad,  
I’m still accustoming myself to writing those words, as the adoptive family my mother placed me with made it clear I was a Cadash only by adoption and not by blood. That’s probably why I acquiesced to being trained as an assassin, because I wished to please them.   
Cassandra will never admit it, but she’s been grumpy ever you since you departed Skyhold to assist in the rebuilding of Kirkwall. Speaking of which, how is the restoration work going in Kirkwall? Leliana’s spies report favorable things, but I’d prefer to hear them from you in person.   
I’ve got another little poem I wrote that I want to run by you that discusses my past.  
Family  
The lonely little dwarf girl,  
Scrawny and small,  
Hid from her foster siblings in the coal black wardrobe.  
Although dark, and crowded with heavy clothing,  
It was a safe haven for her,  
From the ones who yanked her ginger hair,  
And mocked her for her lack of blood ties,  
to the rest of the black-haired brood that wily Lysandra Cadash bore.  
“Why am I cursed to be different?” the girl lamented.  
“And why must they cruelly torment me thus?  
For no person may control from whom they are birthed?”  
The girl imagined that her birth parents,  
Were good people,  
Forced to abandon her for her own safety.   
But those soaring glassy dreams,  
Crashed to the ground and shattered with the harsh truth,  
That whomever they were,  
They chose not to raise her themselves.  
As the girl blossomed into womanhood,  
She stopped searching for her parents,  
And vowed that any child she birthed would be loved and cherished.  
But then a cataclysm annihilated the carefully stacked house of cards that was her life,  
And burned them to ash.  
But from those ashes,  
The truth emerged,  
That her father was ignorant of her existence,  
And asked to be part of her life.  
The woman was elated.  
For while his parental love didn’t erase her years of suffering alone,  
She at last gained the family she’d longed for.  
Love,  
Malika Cadash  
P.S. Out of curiosity, would you prefer that I adopt your last name, or keep my own? While, I’m used to being known as Cadash, I feel I would like to honor our family tie. 

Dear Malika,  
Don’t tell the Seeker, but I sobbed from reading the poem you sent. I’m still furious at Bianca, since she could have either convinced her husband to be your father on paper, or relinquished custody to me. Have you gotten in touch with my editor about publishing a collection of your poems? You’ve inherited my talent for words and the fact you’re the Inquisitor will greatly increase the sales.   
Kirkwall is as it usually is, with back stabbing nobles and criminal gangs vying for power. The restoration is slow going, but it’s improved since I’ve continued to badger the nobles. As for changing your last name, it depends on whether you want to reveal to all of Thedas we’re related. Speaking of which, have you mentioned to Thom that you want to change your last name, and what’s his opinion?  
Oh, Sunshine stopped by and has a proposal she’d like to send to you. I’m a little skeptical about the plan’s viability, but she’s insistent, and it’s difficult to say “no” to her when she asked so sweetly.   
Love,  
Dad

Dear Inquisitor Cadash,  
We aren’t really acquainted with each other, but Marian says you’re a strict, but fair person, and I trust her judgement. It’s occurred to me that templars and blood mages have more in common than people realize. Therefore, I propose you allow me to conduct a team building exercise between templars and blood mages who want to wean themselves off their addiction utilizing Inquisition resources. I realize that it’s a bold plan, but I believe that it is possible.  
Sincerely,  
Bethany Hawke

Dear Dad,  
I have to agree with you that the team building exercise Bethany Hawke suggested sounds doomed to failure, although Thom argued with me to give it a chance. I’ll give her three months for her program, and request that Cullen act as a supervisor over the group.  
And I did send a collection of my poems to your editor, and I’m waiting to hear back from her. After being mocked by my foster siblings for writing poetry, it’s gratifying to finally have a relative who supports my writing.   
I’m glad to see you’re warming up to Thom, who’s been by my side constantly when he’s not providing hope for former felons and tracking down his surviving subordinates and apologizing. And he says he’ll support me either way regarding my last name change. For now, I suppose it’s better to keep it somewhat secret that we’re related, at least until Josie calculates the political ramifications of revealing we’re related.  
Hope things are going fine in Kirkwall.  
Love,   
Malika Cadash

Dear Dad,  
So, it turns out we both were wrong, as Bethany’s team building exercise plan succeeded beyond even her expectations. I just finished writing a condolence letter to Juliette Beaumont’s family and it never gets easier to have people who serve under you die. Although I prefer it to the alternative of being callous and unfeeling like Corypheus.   
Love,   
Malika Cadash  
P.S. Yes, the rumors about Cullen being besotted with Evelyn Trevelyan are true. While it’s annoying, he’s distracted so easily, I’m happy he’s found someone to settle down with. 

Dear Malika,  
Yeah, losing people you work with never get’s easier. I still half expect Bartrand to show up complaining that I’m unmarried. At least, Lady Beaumont willingly signed up knowing what the risks were.  
I just got a letter from my editor admonishing me for not revealing your writing ability to her earlier, so you should get an affirmative response in the next few weeks. I’m looking forward to seeing your work in print.  
I’ll admit that Thom has grown on me a bit. At least, he’ll remind you not to overwork yourself. And please stop insinuating there’s anything between me and the Seeker. I’m perfectly happy being single.  
Love,  
Dad

Dear Dad,  
I received a letter from your editor a couple of days ago praising my work and the plan is to have a collection of poems published within the next two months.  
Sorry, but I can spot lies well. I know mother hurt you, but that doesn’t mean you should close your heart off to the possibility of love. Cassandra has secretly inquired after your well being multiple times, and while she claims it’s to ensure we retain excellent ties with Kirkwall, it’s obvious she cares a lot about you. Since Leliana was chosen as Divine Victoria, Cassandra is free to pursue a romantic relationship if she wants to. Just talk to her about it, and I stop bugging you.  
In addition, Dorian and the Lucerni are struggling with a killer whom they’ve struggled to identify. Could you recommend someone who has experience with Tevinter politics to act as Dorian’s bodyguard and uncover who the killer is? I have faith that you’ll have a couple of suggestions as you’ve interacted with many interesting people.   
Love,   
Malika Cadash

Dear Malika,  
I hate to say it, but the only person I can think of is a certain broody white-haired elf. He’ll take a lot of convincing, but I’m willing to try for Sparkler’s sake. I’m holding you to your promise of not badgering me about my non-existent feelings for Cassandra once we’ve spoken to each other. Shit, I’m not even sure what topics we could discuss.  
Love,  
Dad  
P.S. I’m looking forward to your poetry book.

Dear Malika,  
Ok, you were right about there being something between the Seeker and myself, just don’t gloat about it please. On an unrelated note, Fenris agreed to assist with your murder mystery problem.   
Love,  
Dad

Dear Dad,  
Glad to hear you and Cassandra cleared the air regarding your mutual feelings. Her smiles come easier now, and she’s queried me about a suitable birthday present for you. And no I’m not telling you what she bought you, although I assure you’ll love it.  
I’ve also enclosed my new poetry book signed: Running with the Stars, and paid extra to ensure it reaches you undamaged.  
I’m relieved that Fenris agreed to investigate the murders as poor Dorian is at his wit’s end with the political fallout from all those murders, and the Lucerni are our best hope to improve conditions for non-mages and slaves in Tevinter.  
Love,  
Malika Cadash

Dear Malika,  
Thanks for the signed copy of your new poetry book. It’s helping me get through what would otherwise be tedious duties as the newly appointed Viscount of Kirkwall. (I suspected the nobles were cooking up some scheme to get back at me for bugging them about rebuilding Kirkwall.)  
I’m almost afraid to ask what you suggested would be an appropriate birthday gift for me, although at least she didn’t ask Vivienne for suggestions.   
Love,  
Dad  
P.S. Still can’t believe Fenris fell head over heels for Dorian and chose to remain in the Imperium, considering he hates Tevinter mages.

Dear Dad,  
Yeah, I’m just happy Dorian finally settled down with a guy who will treat him right, and we’ve taken care of the person who murdered all those Lucerni.   
No offense, but Cassandra and I know better than to ask Vivienne for gift suggestions. Hopefully, your gift will be helpful to you as the new Viscount of Kirkwall (still getting used to your new title).   
Love,   
Malika Cadash  
P.S. We may have to consider holding a summit in the next few months, since Orlais and Fereldon have expressed concerns about the continuation of the Inquisition. 

Dear Malika,  
Ok, I’ll admit it that you and the Seeker found the perfect gift for me with that writing journal. Especially since my assistant attempted to read, but complained it showed blank pages to him. Therefore, it’s perfect to record my secret thoughts and recollections.   
I’m not looking forward to the Exalted Council, apart from being able to see you and Thom again. Perhaps you’ll be willing to visit me in Kirkwall so I can show you around the sites.  
Love,  
Dad

Dear Dad,  
I agree that the only bright spot to this Exalted Council is seeing you. While, certain nobles will claim that dissolving the Inquisition is a moral good, they don’t have to ensure that none of our former soldiers end up jobless and homeless. Such is the way of leadership, I guess.  
I’m glad to hear that custom-made diary works well for you. I’ll admit to carrying one myself so I can write down my thoughts without the risk of exposing of classified intel to enemies of the Inquisition.   
Hope to see you soon.  
Love,   
Malika Cadash

Extracts from the Diary of Malika Cadash  
Entry Twenty-Four  
The Winter Palace is just as forbidding as I recall it being last time, although at least we aren’t required to protect Empress Celene from assassination this time around. The one plus of this Exalted Council is that I’m reunited with all my companions. Fenris and Dorian are an adorable couple, Sera is fun to play pranks with, the Iron Bull was ecstatic to receive a birthday gift from the Chargers, and Dad and Cassandra over the moon now that they’ve finally gotten together. I’m even somewhat pleased to spend time with Vivienne, in spite of her manipulative demeanor.   
Hopefully, this Exalted Council will be more debates than swordfights, and I’ll be able to have some one on one time with Thom.   
Entry Twenty-Five  
Damn it! I should have known that things weren’t going to stay quiet for long. Although, I do feel sorry for Iron Bull regarding the mysterious Qunari attack. Their infiltration of the Inquisition gives me another good reason to disband it, although I’m still working to ensure that all Inquisition soldiers have jobs once the Inquisition is dissolved.   
I’d write more, but the mark on my hand is throbbing with pain, so I’ll close for now.  
Entry Twenty-Six  
I should have known that these Eluvians would turn out to be more trouble than their worth. If only Solas were still here; then he could explain both how the network of Eluvians operate and how to heal the mark on my hand. I will have to inquire with Dad about what his friend Merrill knows about the Eluvians since she’s the closest thing we have to an expert on elven culture at the moment.   
Entry Twenty-Seven  
Can’t write. Too much pain. Wish I had more time with Thom and Dad.

The Last Testament of Malika Cadash  
I, Malika Cadash, being of sound mind, declare that this how my assets shall be divided up upon my death:  
• Cassandra Pentaghast will lead the Inquisition if it hasn’t been dissolved prior to my demise. She will have all the rights I possess as an Inquisitor either until she steps down and nominates a successor, she passes away, or she chooses to dissolve the Inquisition.   
• My connections to the Carta will be provided to Varric Tethras, Viscount of Kirkwall, who I also declare in this document is my biological father.  
• All the money in my personal accounts will be divided between my father the aforementioned Varric Tethras and Thom Rainier, also known as Blackwall. They may also divide the rest of my personal property not controlled by the Inquisition or mentioned below between themselves to utilize as they see fit.   
• I leave my favorite throwing knife to Scout Harding as a reminder to always keep her guard up.  
• I leave my favorite quill and writing desk to Dorian Pavus, to remind him that he is a talented young man capable of great things.  
• Finally, I leave my poisons and antidote kit to the Divine Victoria, also known as Leliana, as a form of protection.  
This will was signed by the following witnesses:  
Divine Victoria  
Cassandra Pentaghast  
Cullen Rutherford

Extracts from the Diary of Malika Cadash (written by Thom Rainier)  
Entry Twenty- Eight  
We survived traveling through the Eluvians, but the cost was far higher than I anticipated. While the Inquisition will end, I swear to continue to oppose Solas’ diabolical plans, even though it pains me to do so. It’s also frustrating to no longer have my right arm to write in this diary and rely on Thom to scribble down my thoughts.   
Now I must return to dismantling the Inquisition we all worked so hard to build, as well as setting up stable employment situations for all of our agents.   
Entry Twenty-Nine  
The best news has arrived today. I, Malika Cadash, am pregnant with twins. (Thom is beaming with pride as I say this out loud.) Since I’m only seven weeks along, only he, and I know, but the moment I enter my second trimester, I plan to announce my pregnancy.   
It also gives us an excuse to have a quick wedding at my father Varric’s house in Kirkwall, which will take place three days after we arrive there. It is with a heavy heart, I say good-bye to Skyhold, and enter a new, exciting chapter of my life. At least, I know I won’t be facing these challenges alone with Thom, my father Varric, and all my friends by my side.


End file.
